Ron's Letter: to Harry
by Fenaily
Summary: Giving a small view of Ron's summer, Ron talks about changes in the Weasley household in a letter to Harry.


Ron yawned. The sky was a midnight blue outside. He was sitting in his maroon paisley pajamas on the rocking bench on the porch. The cool wind carried a light flower scent; a sweet smell that so reminded him of Fleur Delacour. Her unimaginably soft, soft hair, like-like feathers without the sharp pointy parts, he thought. He remembered when she had kissed him at the end of the school year.   
  
" Ah-hhh," he sighed, could almost feel her hair in his hands.  
  
" Youch! Ger' off Ron!" He had been pulling at Ginny's long hair. She hammered him a hand thrust to the nose.  
  
Ron grabbed his nose, his eyes tearing up; of course, he angrily thought, you could never have privacy in the Weasley household. Ginny had come outside to play some card game and had laid her head back on the seat of the bench.  
  
Ron stomped off to bed. Ginny was definitely becoming violent. I swear its something all the family shares, being prone to violence, Ron thought. He jogged up two flights of steps and slammed his door shut behind him.  
  
Throwing himself onto his violently orange bedcovers, he started thinking. Well, what about girls? Hmmm...Fleur seems, bully, way too advanced for me. Arrrg! Hermione has finally beaten some of her reasoning into me! Maybe I know her too well!  
  
Ron shoved himself off his bed, switched on the light, and went to his makeshift desk. It was made of wooden crates. He decided to write a letter to Harry, then, maybe he'd go find Fred and George.  
  
  
Harry,  
  
I can't wait until you get here on Wednesday. Then you'll be able to help me find out what Fred and George are doing. Bloody secrets again. Once I found a book under Fred's bed called " The Binary Book of Building Your Own Business and the Magic Market of Money". I asked them what was going on and they said that Dad had left his book in their room by mistake. I even snooped around their room and I swear that every trick item, every available potion ingredient, rough idea outline and list that might look even slightly suspicious has been cleared out of there and the house. And mum didn't tell them to do it either! They can't have given up on their joke shop dream, I mean come on, they're as stubborn as, if not more, than the rest of the Weasley family put together! I think they're storing it some where else, but where? Where would they get the money for a warehouse? Mum hasn't noticed their sly move and I don't think I'll be telling her. I'm very tired of everyone working for the ministry; we do need another Charlie.  
Anyway, I wonder what Hermione's doing now. Probably sitting in Bulgaria reading about its magical history while Vicky stares at her. Yechhh! He might be a respected Quidditch player but he is quite simply a thick hulking Casanova.  
Ginny has been rather strange this summer. She has colored her hair blonde. Traitor, I say, no family pride. And, she's been wearing hilariously close-fitting pants (I've seen mum fighting with herself to not say anything about it to Ginny-it seems as though I may be the only one who can knock some sense into my sister turned scarlet woman) . Silly, silly girl, working to get someone's; cough, cough; attentions. Ginny once took a stroll in St. Ottery Catchpole and some revolting boy remarked "Quick, someone call the fire brigade!" I rightfully gave him the back of my hand. She's probably going to pull-off some eye-popping outfit when you arrive in four days. Girls. Scary.  
Ron  
  
  
  
Ron rolled up the parchment and tucked it into a very small envelope, to make it easier for his tiny owl Pig to carry the letter to Harry's aunt and uncle's house. An ashen-faced Ron had taken Pig, who had been off his feed for a week, to the witch with heavy spectacles at the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley. Pig was slightly ill from eating a bad rat, she had explained, and all he needed was rest. She had prescribed a tranquilizer powder for the hyperactive Pig that was to be mixed into his water bowl.  
  
Ron tied the envelope to the limp leg of the tranquilized Pig and left the cage door open. Pig would know to take the letter to Harry, who was the only person Ron had been writing to this summer, when he awoke. Ron smiled; he couldn't wait until Harry came. 


End file.
